Opposites Attract
by SiriuslySarcastic
Summary: Scorpius gives Rose the simplest reason for them to be together. Dedicated to FandaticForeverAndAlways.


**First Scorose! Woot! Well, first next gen fic as well. This is dedicated to FandaticForeverAndAlways, who made a request _ages_ ago. Sorry for the delay :P . Also an entry for Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge on the HPFC forum.**

**(And if you want to know in which houses and years the next gen kids are [according to me, at any rate], take a look at my profile)**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaase?"

"No."

"Awww, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"...What?"

"It's an expression. Come _on, _Rosie, just this once!"

"That's what you said last time. I'm in fourth year now. I have to study."

Dominique scoffed.

"Study? I have _N.E.W.T.s _this year. Do you see me studying?"

"Maybe you _should_ go study then," she pointed out, "And not waste your time watching Quidditch practice."

"Oh puh-_lease_, " she said, rolling her eyes, "Have you _seen _the boys on the Slytherin team? They are to _die_ for. Like Grandma's cupcakes."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"First, you shouldn't even _be _here. This is the Gryffindor common room, you're a Slytherin. Second, that was a really strange comparison, unless you are implying that some of the boys on that team are tasty, which would only make it stranger. Third, you have a boyfriend. Just because he graduated last year, doesn't mean you can go about seducing blokes with your part-Veela beauty. Fourth, one of the boys on that team happens to be _Albus_, and I really hope you weren't including him in your cupcake-like list of boys. Fifth -"

Dominique groaned loudly, cutting her off.

"Rose, you talk_ WAY _too much. Take a _break_. Let your hair down. Come enjoy some eye-candy with me. Besides, I heard Scorpius is going to be there."_  
_

Rose blushed slightly.

"So?" she asked, keeping her voice carefully level. Dominique grinned devilishly.

"Don't pretend. I know he kissed you in Hogsmeade last week."

Her blush deepened.

"He did _not_," she squeaked, holding up _Hogwarts: A History_ to her face. Dominique deftly snatched the book, and unceremoniously tossed it aside.

"Don't lie to me Rosie. You wouldn't be able to fib even if your life depended on it."

"Alright, " she said, "He kissed me. So what?"

Dominique raised an eyebrow.

"So what? Wasn't he your first kiss?"

She gave a short nod.

"And you are doing _nothing_ about it?"

Another short nod.

"And you haven't talked to him at _all_ since then."

The third nod.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" demanded Dominique, glaring at her, "That is _it_. I am getting you down there."

"You can't," said Rose, staring defiantly at her cousin. Dominique grinned wickedly at her.

"Can't I?"

* * *

"I can't believe you and Roxanne bodily dragged me out here," huffed Rose as she settled down on the bleachers. Dominique winked.

"It was a good thing Roxy disarmed you before you could hex us."

Rose glared.

"You realize two seventeen-year-olds versus a fourteen-year-old isn't exactly a fair match?"

She shrugged.

"Who said anything about fair? Oh look, there's Albus!"

Rose turned to face the pitch. She didn't have the kind of passion most of her cousins had for the game, but she still understood the basics. Over the grass hovered the seven Slytherin players.

Albus was seeker; Uncle Harry had been so proud. Then there were Alicia Pucey and Bianca Zabini, the fourth-year beaters. Tamara Nott, was the seventh-year Keeper and Captain. And James's girlfriend. Louisa Bole, Nathan Higgs and Scorpius Malfoy made up the Chasers.

Her jaw tightened when she caught sight of the blonde. She remembered her father's words, about not getting too close to Scorpius. She had tried to do exactly that. When ever he had greeted her politely in the halls, she would regard him with cool indifference. She'd denied him repeatedly whenever he asked for her help when it came to homework. It had been going rather smoothly, until her third year.

She remembered the day clearly. May twenty-first, her thirteenth birthday. At the Great Hall, she was greeted with well wishes and few gifts from her cousins and close friends.

That was when Scorpius walked all the way to her from the Slytherin table, and handed her a present, wrapped in silver and red.

_"I can't take this," she said, staring at the parcel in amazement._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't know you well enough."_

_He sat down across her, and looked her in the eye._

_"Then let me get to know you. Come with me to Hogsmeade next week_."

He invited her, in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of all those people. How could she have said no? So she accepted the invitation. They went to Honeydukes, they ate ice cream, they bought books. Rose couldn't deny that she had fun. They went together the next time as well. And the time after that. Soon, Rose found herself spending every Hogsmeade trip with Scorpius. Their time together increased. They'd take walks on weekend mornings, study together in the library, exchange presents on every occasion. Rose was happy. She'd found herself a new best friend.

And then, last week, he kissed her.

Rose had felt confused. Her dad had warned her not to get to close, and she hadn't listened. She had no idea what to do. So she avoided him.

The main reason she had been baffled by the kiss was because he had chosen to kiss _her_. Not Bianca, nor Alicia, but her, Rose Weasley. She wasn't popular like the other girls. She wasn't pretty like Victoire or Dominique. She wasn't funny. She was...ordinary. And Scorpius, with his gorgeous Malfoy looks, could have any girl he wanted. But he chose her. Why? She had no clue.

And there was the other problem. They were so _different_. Slytherin and Gryffindor, Malfoy and Weasley, cool and clumsy, popular and boring. And she wasn't even sure if he had been playing with her. She certainly hoped not.

"Rosie," called Dominique, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face, "Are you even watching?"

Rose shook her head, grinning sheepishly.

"Got lost in thought. Sorry."

Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Typical. Well, you should've seen Nott, she just made one helluva save."

Rose turned to face the field. Alicia Pucey and Bianca Zabini were at one end, hitting the Bludger between each other. On the other end of the pitch, Nott was giving the Chasers scoring practice.

Louisa Bole went first. She feigned a left, before hurling the Quaffle right. Nott, even the amazing, deftly caught the ball and passed it back.

"Don't be so obvious," she said rolling her eyes, "Higgs, you're up."

Nathan Higgs caught the Quaffle and swiftly threw it at the hoop. Nott missed the save, but disappointingly enough, the ball hit the top of the ring before bouncing back towards Higgs.

"What was _that_?" cried Dominique, standing up, "Higgs, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Not everyone can be as good as you, Dom," Albus reminded her. At approximately the same time, Higgs called out, "Forgive me, Miss Weasley, but your beauty is distracting me."

Dominique winked playfully at him, and he pretended to swoon. All the players on the pitch groaned loudly.

"Higgs!" snapped Nott, "Get your sorry rear back here and try that shot again."

"I don't get it," said Rose, frowning, "What about Lysander?"

"What about him?" asked Dominique, her eyes not leaving the pitch.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So why do you flirt with other guys so casually?"

Dominique sighed, and turned to face Rose.

"Rosie, watching these gits play just reminds me how lucky I am to have my Sex God of a boyfriend. The flirting doesn't mean anything. Besides, watching them play just reminds me of Lys."

She looked back at the pitch and smiled wistfully.

"This is how I met him. I told him his aim was terrible, he asked me out. I really do miss him, even though I don't show it."

Rose stared. Dominique rarely ever got sentimental. She was the kind of girl who put on a huge fake smile, even if she was breaking down inside.

As if sensing her surprise, Dominique winked at Rose suggestively.

"Keep your eyes on the pitch, hon, it's Scorpius's turn."

"I don't care," she stated, lifting her chin defiantly. Dominique raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you don't," she said, sarcasm playing across her words.

"I do _not_- " Rose began to raise her voice.

"Ssshhhhhhhhhh!" hissed Dominique, cutting her off as the players on the pitch began to stare.

Scorpius flew over to the hoops, his eyes fixed intently on Rose's. She fixed her gaze onto a little pebble on the ground, chanting a mantra over and over.

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't -_

"Scorpius! You're next!"

She looked. His grey orbs seemed to have locked onto hers.

"Scorpius," repeated Tamara, "Get moving."

"Yeah," called Dominique, her voice clearly audible, "Quit staring at Rose."

The aforementioned girl turned a shade of pink that did her name justice, while Scorpius flushed slightly.

"Dominique, shut up!" snapped Tamara irritably, "And Scorpius, throw the bloody Quaffle!"

Scorpius turned back towards the hoops, a look of determination in his eyes, as though he had something to prove. He launched the ball at the circle with all the force he could muster, causing it to barely graze Tamara's fingers.

It went in.

"And _that _is how you do it," said Tamara, a satisfied smile on her face, "Alright, keep at it people. Louisa, you're up again. Nate, you're next. Scorpius, you - Hey, where are you going?"

Rose got up suddenly, quickly making her way to the exit. Scorpius was making a point. She could tell. The way he looked at her after he scored, the intensity in his eyes. He was making a point.

"Rose," he called, urgency to his voice. She heard him fly overhead, before dropping to the ground in front of her, exuding the effortless grace he always did.

She stopped, looking into his beautiful grey eyes.

"You've been avoiding me," he said, frowning. She, not trusting herself to talk, gave a brief nod. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I...I don't know,'' she admitted.

"Was it the kiss?'' he persisted, sounding upset, "Did I -''

"No, the kiss was great,'' she said, before she could stop herself. She then proceeded to turn a bright beetroot color.

"Then what _was_ it?'' he asked, beginning to sound frustrated. She shook her head, and he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Why me?" she asked, quite suddenly. His eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't stop, now that she had started.

"Why pick me? I'm clumsy, and plain, and awkward, and - well, we're just so _different_! You could have _anyone_, anyone at all! Why pick me? We're polar opposites!"

Scorpius stared, quite surprised at the outburst.

"Well, to begin with, I think you're wonderful. You're smart, and funny, and prettier than you know. I like you. We get along well, you aren't clingy or superficial. You're an amazing person, Rose. And besides -"

He took a step closer, so that there were mere inches between their faces. She felt her heart flutter.

"Haven't you heard that opposites attract?"

* * *

**I liked writing Dominique, I think she's my favorite character. And what do you think of her and Albus being in Slytherin? Please tell me what you think in the reviews :).**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
